<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laser to My Heart, But First, Pussy by reveriemou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411383">Laser to My Heart, But First, Pussy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveriemou/pseuds/reveriemou'>reveriemou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodily Hair Kink, Body Hair, Complete, Crack Fic, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/M, Fellatio, Finger kink, Fingering, Fluff and Crack, Hand Kink, IUD, Mentions of Bodily Pain, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasms, Natural Woman Bush, Nudity, One Shot, PWP, Penis in Vagina, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pubic hair kink, Public Sex, Pussy Spanking, Pussy Worship, Random David Attenborough Quote, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Tenderness, Weird Humor, blowjob, consensual pain, laser hair removal, mentions of edging, mentions of orgasm denial, mentions of period blood, mentions of porn, mortification, panties in mouth, pussy slapping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveriemou/pseuds/reveriemou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is a laser technician at a hair removal clinic, and Rey has an appointment to remove her pubic hairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laser to My Heart, But First, Pussy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmed/pseuds/disarmed">disarmed</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella">nyracella</a>  for beta-reading my fic and encouraging me to post this! &lt;3</p><p>This is my first attempt at a Reylo fic. Please be kind.</p><p><b>Extra Note:</b><br/>Yes, I've had laser hair removal before; I won't say where. The instructions were what I was given, so I am writing this based off of my own experience. Everyone will have different instructions/experiences as well as different results, depending on what kind of laser hair removal they get, their own bodily hormones, etc.</p><p>No, this exact event did not happen to me — though I wish it did. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The bush.</p><p>The Bermuda triangle.</p><p>The heart attack.</p><p>The landing strip.</p><p>The Brazilian.</p><p>These were just the few but most popular pubic hair designs for both men and women. Some liked the au naturel look, some wanted it to be clean and neat, and some thought less is more. It was a matter of preference.</p><p>For Rey, her default was the bush, as there was simply no upkeep needed whatsoever. Her body produced the hairs and that’s what she worked with. It’s what the universe gave her.</p><p>One thing she did hate about it was when she was on her period, because then everything would just suddenly get extremely messy. The other thing was because of its length; it would sometimes poke out of her cotton panties, as if it was trying to greet people past the fabric, like a tentacle monster looking for its next prey. And when it unexpectedly got caught and pulled while she was walking, exercising, or just standing and not moving at all, oof… it hurt not just physically, but her vaginal <i>soul</i> too.</p><p>Really though, she never thought anything of it when she was younger, having had more pressing matters to be concerned about, such as how to avoid her foster father’s drunken rage, and when she was going to have the next meal; all the while balancing good grades and homework.</p><p>The first time she had sex was in high school with Snap Wesley. </p><p>He was kind of cute; ridiculously overly confident, and seemed to have taken an interest in Rey against all odds. She was the quiet loner who kept everyone at arm’s length, and he was the popular class clown who didn’t mean to be a clown, but always ended up being laughed at. </p><p>All in all, he was in the popular group and she was not. Yet he followed her everywhere and always flirted with her; winking, blowing air kisses, and trying to hold her books. She had asked him once what he had seen in her, thinking he could spend his time chasing after one of the cheerleaders instead, and his response was: “You don’t know it yet, Rey, but you’re a catch. These idiots don’t know it, but I do. One day, they’re all going to wish they had dated you in high school.”</p><p>With that response coupled with what all teenagers try to do, which was an attempt to fit in (just to see what it was like on the <i>other</i> side), she finally agreed to date him. Whatever dating was in high school anyway. About three months of handholding and make-out sessions, she finally agreed to have sex with him. She figured they could lose their virginities to one another. She was going to have to lose it sometime, and it might as well have been with Snap, who was always sweet to her.</p><p>While the boy was as horny as all teen boys are and happy to finally have sex with an actual girl (and not his own hand), he had made a comment that surprised her when her panties finally came off.</p><p>
  <i>“Oh—Oh wow. That’s like, uh, a lot there.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She raised herself up on her elbows from his twin bed, looking at him in disbelief. “What?” She breathed out, trying to catch her breath after a somewhat heavy makeup session.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sorry, sorry!” He scratched his forehead. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just wasn’t expecting it.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well, what did you expect?” Her eyebrows dropped as she huffed in annoyance.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He chewed his lower lip. “I guess, I was expecting nothing?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her eyebrows rose. “Nothing?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah, nothing. No hair. All the videos I’ve seen, they didn’t have any hair down there.”</i>
</p><p><i>“Those are</i> porn <i>stars. It’s not real. They’re paid to create an illusion of—”</i></p><p>
  <i>“No, no, I get that, but—”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Frustrated and a bit embarrassed, Rey sat up and went to grab her panties on the floor. She had expected sex, to lose her virginity, not judgement about her body hair. “You know, this is turning me off.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Shit, I’m not doing this right, Rey. I’m sorry. You’re very beautiful. Come on, baby. Forgive me?”</i>
</p><p>Of course, he said everything possible, not wanting to lose his chance to finally have sex. Rey shouldn’t have given in, but when he gave her those puppy eyes—and he <i>was</i> cute—she rolled her eyes, laid back down, and let him at her. It wasn’t the most memorable sex, but whose first time ever was? It hurt when he finally got inside of her, having taken a few tries because she wasn’t quite wet enough, and his movements were jerky at best. She did eventually orgasm but not through penetration from his dick.</p><p>They had sex two more times after that, all significantly better than the first time, before calling it quits to their relationship, realizing they just weren’t right for one another. Oh, high school romances.</p><p>When college came around, all she kept hearing was about how men liked women bare down there, and how women would always shave or wax. So, following the social norm, whenever she knew she was going to be sleeping with someone, Rey shaved; she couldn’t afford the biweekly waxing sessions.</p><p>But oh, how she <i>hated</i> shaving. It was always so awkward, bending in all kinds of positions to try to get at every nook and cranny between the folds, having to be extremely careful she didn’t nick herself down there. She might as well have been blindfolded with a knife when she shaved her ass crack. It was even harder to do this in public showers in her dorm. No one wanted to see her holding a razor deep in her ass while her other hand held the opposite cheek apart. She also felt like by the time she shaved and the time she finally went to have sex later that night, she was already starting to grow her own little five o’clock shadow down there. It frustrated her to no end because of how fast her hairs grew. She’d have to schedule it just right—an hour or two before she had sex, which essentially meant a solid <i>no</i> to spontaneous sex.</p><p>Thankfully, no one ever looked too hard down there, and Rey hadn’t met many men who liked to eat a woman out to begin with. She didn’t want to have that conversation: <i>“Hey Rey, I think you missed a spot. You got a little soul patch going on under one of your folds.”</i></p><p>Once, a rogue shaved hair remained, not having joined its brethren down the shower drain, and of course, it ended up in the mouth of the guy who was eating her out. That definitely chilled the atmosphere as he sputtered. Completely ruined the moment. Men didn’t want to know how a woman got bare down there. They just wanted, and expected, it to be bare to begin with; leaving out the details of how she had to shave herself and how she must have not washed it all away.</p><p>The next issue with shaving was ingrown hairs. She always made sure to exfoliate, use new blades and shaving cream every time, but they were inevitable. Some hairs just couldn’t break through the surface of the skin. TendSkin didn’t feel good against those sensitive areas either, not to mention it left an acidic, sour smell behind. Propping up a mirror at the end of her bedframe while she held onto a tweezer with one hand and her cellphone in the other, using the flashlight, was very strange too. Kind of hard to do, and explain, when her roommate could have walked in on her at any moment.</p><p>After a short period, she gave up shaving entirely, opting to return to her default bush. If a guy hadn’t liked it, then no sex for him — simple enough. She would return home, horny as fuck, and pleasure herself with her dildo instead.</p><p>She figured that she lived most of her life without sex that she could continue on sexless if it was such an issue.</p><p>She was wrong though. Sex <i>was</i> good.</p><p>It was relaxing, pleasurable, and fun. Orgasms, who would have thought? But it had been such a headache for her, getting riled up after a heavy petting session only to be turned off by the guy who didn’t like her pubic hair. It was just hair, but they always made such a huge deal about it!</p><p>After a while, Rey stopped trying to have sex, and then eventually stopped dating. Her friends didn’t understand, always trying to hook her up with someone, but she had herself, her fingers, and her toys. They weren’t the same as having a real cock, but they were enough. Her dildos never turned her off, never disappointed her, and never made a single comment about her bush.</p><p>What could she say to her friends? <i>“Apparently, I have</i> quite <i>the bush and I have yet to meet someone who doesn’t freak out over it.”</i> That wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have.</p><p>It wasn’t until after college, and she met the lovely and sweet Rose Tico at her job, that made her actually care about her bush. She had agreed to go to an Asian nude spa with Rose; the ones where people strip down completely naked and lounge in boiling water for an hour or so with other naked people. The whole concept of a nude spa was strange to her. Being naked with other people? Simmering in the same water as them for hours? It all sounded very unhygienic and unsavory, but Rose insisted that it was clean, that it was fun, and that it was very popular. She liked Rose, trusted her, and ultimately said yes to going because of this.</p><p>
  <i>“So how does this work again, Rose?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Just find the locker you were assigned to, the number on your electronic bracelet, tap it against the reader, and the door should open. Strip naked and let’s start soaking!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Having checked in together, their lockers were right next to each other. Rose started to immediately strip after shoving her purse inside the locker. Rey began to copy her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>When the last piece of clothing she had, her panties, slid down her legs, Rose shrieked: “Rey, you have a gremlin down there!” A few people turned their heads towards them due to the commotion.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rey scrunched her face. It made her feel self-conscious when she compared her ‘gremlin’ to Rose’s. Rose was sweet and always kind, so hearing her say something like that shocked her. It made her think that something was actually wrong with her bush.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her only defensive response was: “Well, we can’t all have sphynx pussies like you, Rose!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her friend laughed. “Rey, I feel like I’m looking at my Nana. It’s even curly at the end!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And that was the end of that conversation. Rey, opting to immediately run into the 100-degree pool, kept her ‘creature’ away from everyone’s view, until it was time to leave.</i>
</p><p>It wasn’t like she had anyone she was interested in, sexually or romantically, that made her want to get rid of it. But when Rose gifted her a laser hair removal package for her birthday, she had no choice but to finally bite the bullet. If everyone was going to make a big deal about it, she would get rid of it once and for all; even if that meant having bald pussy at the age of eighty.</p><p>Begrudgingly, Rey had to admit it was a good deal. Rose had gotten the armpit and Brazilian combo package for her; Rey would never have to shave again after this. (She thankfully did not grow any arm or leg hair. If she had, she might have gotten laser hair removal herself much earlier in life.)</p><p>And so, Rey now sat on an examination table in a white room at a hair removal clinic, staring at the semi-medical posters on the wall, waiting for her consultation. </p><p>She was a little nervous, hesitant in the idea that she would be hairless forever (how was that even possible?), but when the door finally opened and a young blonde woman walked through and smiled at her, she felt a little at ease. The blonde introduced herself as Kaydel and answered all the questions Rey had, like whether it’d hurt, was it really permanent, and whether it would have any negative consequences in the future.</p><p>Kaydel said it would feel like a rubber band snapping really quickly, that whether it was permanent or not depended on the person and their hormones (for most, it was semi-permanent, needing maybe a touch-up or two later down the years), and that it was all very safe. She said Rey made a good candidate for it too with her light olive skin and dark hair.</p><p>Overall, Kaydel reassured Rey, easing her concerns, and making her feel like she was in safe hands. She never once made Rey feel like her questions were dumb and answered them with genuine care. Kaydel took her time, showed the equipment, and explained the process.</p><p>She did a few test patches on Rey’s armpit and bikini area to test for any allergies. Rey had none.</p><p>And that’s how Rey was suddenly booked for twelve sessions—six treatments and six clean-ups—for every six and three weeks respectively, with instructions printed out for her first session: shave two to three days before the appointment, and no lotion, deodorant, or perfume.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*</p>
</div>If there was ever a time Rey hated her body, other than her bush, it was now. She shouldn’t have liked this. Her laser treatment, that is. She simply couldn’t.<p>She had expected Kaydel, the young blonde who had smiled at her and made her feel at ease. The young blonde that gave her initial consultation. The young blonde that had done her test patches.</p><p>But this was <i>not</i> the Kaydel she met last week.</p><p>Instead, what walked into her consulting room on her next session was a very masculine technician; six-foot-two with the body width of a muscular fridge, dressed in light blue scrubs.</p><p>Quite possibly the sexiest man she had ever laid her eyes on. Maybe if it was any other man, a lesser man, perhaps, it would have been fine.</p><p>But the words <i>“Oh no, he’s hot!”</i> rang in her brain like church bells on a holy day.</p><p>Her face, and her body, were heating up at the sight of him.</p><p>Offering a small, polite smile, he stood in front of her, her file in his sizable hands, and spoke: “Hi, my name is Ben. I’m going to be your technician.”</p><p>She clutched the ropes of the thin robe they gave her and shivered at how deeply rich his voice was, fully aware of how little clothing she was wearing underneath.</p><p>He practically took up the entire room with his build. He was tall and completely made of solid muscle. Wavy brunette hair that just started to touch the nape of his neck, dumbo rounded ears, deep-set eyes, an overly large and crooked nose, full soft lips, and beauty marks inking his skin haphazardly. </p><p>All these features combined shouldn’t have made him so handsome, yet it did. <i>He</i> made it all handsome on him, and it was then she discovered that she had an ideal man – him.</p><p>“Umm,” she said, nervously. “I thought my tech was Kaydel?”</p><p>His lips curved in a gentle, understanding manner. “Kaydel’s on vacation. She found out she won a trip and now she’s on a cruise around the world.”</p><p>“Oh… Lucky her,” Rey choked out. <i>‘No, not lucky her. Damn her! Kaydel should be my tech! Kaydel should be the one seeing my lady bits. I can’t be naked in front of him!’</i></p><p>He placed her file down on the table to the side of her, tapping the folder with his index and middle finger. She gulped at the sight. It wasn’t the fact that his nails were short and clean that impressed her. Maybe it was the prominent veins that ran across the top of his hands? She could picture him working out with those hands, lifting weights like they were nothing, maybe even lift her. But God, it was definitely his fingers! Each finger was perhaps the size of two of her fingers combined. The thought made her pussy clench. Typically she used two to three fingers on herself, which was never truly enough, but his fingers alone could easily win in a competition against her dildos.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “I know it’s not common to see a male technician doing this kind of work, but I’ve been doing this for several years now and there’s nothing I haven’t seen before. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can have someone else, a female, come work on you instead. You should know though we’re pretty booked today; you might be waiting a while for your turn.”</p><p>Rey wanted to wait. She would wait hours if it meant he wouldn’t be her technician. But she couldn’t find herself accepting his offer. He said he had been doing this for years; surely that meant he was a professional, that he would <i>be</i> professional, that the female body didn’t affect him at work. Maybe he was gay – she almost wished he was gay at this point.</p><p>Instead of rejection, what came out instead was, “It’s okay with me, if you’re okay.”</p><p>He nodded at her answer and went to turn on the device. As it started up and he made adjustments on the machine, the sounds of humming filled the room. After setting it to the correct specifications, he handed her yellow-tinted goggles to protect her eyes from the lasers and put his own on.</p><p>“So, we’re going to be working on your armpits and your,” he coughed, “your Brazilian, is that correct?”</p><p>She nodded, suddenly feeling extremely parched.</p><p>“Let’s start on your armpits first, okay?” He slipped his hands into vinyl gloves.</p><p>She couldn’t help but wonder if they even made gloves that fit hands that size. Clearly, they did.</p><p>She nodded again, pushing the top of the robe down so it could slip past her shoulders and gather around her waist.</p><p>
  <i>‘Shit.’</i>
</p><p>Not expecting this sexy behemoth of a man, she had opted to wear a comfy, light baby pink lace bralette. She had no plans today other than this and didn’t feel like wearing a bra with a rigid underwire. Her face radiated with heat as she realized he could see her nipples through them. The lace did nothing to hide their dark, rosy color or prevented him from seeing them jut out, as if begging for him to suck on them.</p><p>She watched his face for any unprofessional and lewd expressions, ready to stop this session at any moment, but his face was a friendly, indifferent slate. Just a simple curve to the lips but otherwise neutral.</p><p>She could do this. Correction: she would do this. If he could be a professional, then so could she.</p><p>“Lay back, and raise your left arm above your head for me.” Obediently, she went down on her back and lifted her arm up. “Typically I would draw a grid on the sections I’m working on to make sure I got it all, but since… since you’re so <i>small</i>, I don’t think it’s necessary. Is that okay?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Similar to the test patch Kaydel did last week, it’s going to feel like a quick snap, like a rubber band. If it hurts too much, let me know and we can stop and take a break, okay?”</p><p>She nodded again.</p><p>“Rey, is that okay?” he repeated, sitting down on the stool. She realized he wanted her to verbally say the words.</p><p>“Hmmm, yeah. I mean, yes, Ben, yes, it’s okay,” she managed to get out.</p><p>Grabbing the handle and the foot pedal of the machine, he inched closer to the examination table on the stool and placed his hand on her arm. His thick fingers pulled tautly at the skin around her armpit. With each foot press, he began to laser the small hairs away on her armpit; his hand and foot working seamlessly together.</p><p>The first snap made her jump. She apologized when he briefly stopped to check if she was alright, giving him a nervous smile and a nod for him to continue. The second snap made her flinch. The third, she hissed. The fourth, fifth, sixth, and so forth, she began to get used to the pain and was able to sit still for the rest, even though the smell of burning hair filled the small room. The only sounds were the electrical snapping of the machine and their breathing.</p><p>He was so close that she could practically smell him even with the burning hairs. Amber, musk, and a slight hint of coffee. Her mouth watered as her gaze dropped to the v-neck opening of his scrubs. She imagined what it would be like to press sucking kisses on his collarbone, leaving him completely marked up.</p><p>Ben tried to make small talk, but she found herself unable to hold a long conversation. She only gave short clipped answers to his questions.</p><p>“How are you today?” — “Good.”</p><p>“Are you from around here?” — “Yes.”</p><p>“What do you do?” — “Engineer.”</p><p>“Do you like it?” — “Yeah.”</p><p>She was too distracted because he himself was too distracting. She could barely even comprehend his questions and get an answer out. She figured maybe he thought she was slow or if she was lucky, that she had no feelings for him whatsoever, found him as genderless as a wall, and did not find him remotely sexy... at all.</p><p>Even though he was wearing gloves, his fingers burned her. They felt hot against her skin. His face was so close as he worked on her armpit. For a brief moment, she panicked, wondering if she stunk because she couldn’t wear deodorant today. He was handsome from afar and even more gorgeous up close. She could count all the marks on his face, connecting them like constellations, wanting to bathe them with her tongue. She found herself wanting to trace each mark from his head to his toes, ridding him of all his clothes, counting and kissing every single one.</p><p>
  <i>‘It’s been too long.’</i>
</p><p>“What’s been too long?”</p><p>Rey’s eyes widened. Shit, did she say that out loud? Did she just say she hadn’t had sex in a long time? When she realized his question, she almost laughed in relief. “Oh, oh! Nothing. Sorry, I was just… thinking in my head.”</p><p>He didn’t press her further and continued. A few minutes later, he stood up. “Okay, we’re done with this side. Time for the other side.”</p><p>He moved around the bed, pushing the stool, and pulling the machine with him. She lifted her other arm above her head, watching as he made himself comfortable.</p><p>Her right side was more ticklish and sensitive than the left. When he placed his arm near her armpit, she giggled, letting out a breathy “Sorry, just ticklish.” He smiled at her.</p><p>When the first snap came, her knees buckled up. She gave him a weak smile, but he nodded understandingly. “It’s okay. You’re just more sensitive on this side.”</p><p>When the second snap came, she practically twisted her arm away, facing her body to him.</p><p>As she hissed in pain, she noticed his eyes dropped to her chest. Her breasts weren’t very big, but in the small lace, and her free arm scrunching against the side of her chest, they looked a little bigger than they really were. Her nipples had been hard the moment he walked into the room, and hadn’t softened due to the cool temperature, either.</p><p>She was so embarrassed. She felt like such a child with her reaction. “I, uh, sorry… Can we try again? I’ll try to be good. I’ll—I’ll be good.”</p><p>He seemed to have swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing, and nodded silently. It seemed he was at a loss for words too. With his hand back on her, she balled her hands into fists and suffered through the rest. Less than five minutes later, he was finished. When he handed her a tissue, she blinked in momentary confusion. She hadn’t noticed she had teared up a little.</p><p>“Do you want to take a break? Before your Brazilian?”</p><p>She pulled the robe back over her shoulders and wiped her face. “No, it’s okay. We can keep going.” Rey didn’t know where her courage suddenly came from because it was very unlike her. She wasn’t a stranger to pain, yet here she was, crying in front of the hottest man she’d ever seen.</p><p>“Could you…” He gestured his hand at her robe.</p><p>Here it was. It was time. With shaky fingers, she untied her robe and parted it, revealing matching pink lace panties that also did nothing to hide the darkness of her curls.</p><p>She looked down and saw two hairs peeking past the lace. <i>‘Fuck!’</i> She hoped he didn’t notice that.</p><p>“You’ll need to remove your undergarment as well.” He handed her a small towel. “Place this over you.”</p><p>“Right, right. Of course. Makes sense,” she nervously babbled.</p><p>He turned around to give her some privacy, which didn’t make sense, as he was going to see her naked down there anyway. Surely, he must have seen plenty of naked women, especially in this position; maybe even personally too. She quickly shimmied them off, shoving them into the robe pocket, and placed the towel over her vagina. She coughed, signaling she was ready.</p><p>When he turned around, she could have sworn his eyes squinted and his jaws clenched. But it couldn’t be possible. She could only imagine what she looked like. Sure, she was laying down on a table with her legs slightly spread open, covering her pussy with what felt like the tiniest towel ever, but not enough to cover the hairs on the side. It had been three days since she shaved. She was sporting a good amount of hair down there already. Men didn’t like hair, so there was no way he liked her like that, especially after seeing her like this. Maybe he had a strong aversion to the amount of hair she was sporting; he did, after all, work at a hair removal clinic.</p><p>“I’m going to work on the outer areas first, and when we finish there, I’m going to need you to, uh, hold yourself open for me.”</p><p>Rey didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at his words. She was going to die of embarrassment. This was how Rey Johnson was going to die; she would be found dead on the table, her hands still holding her pussy open for the biggest, sexiest man she’d ever seen.</p><p>He placed his hands on her ankle, pushing her legs farther apart so he could fit in between them.</p><p><i>‘Just like a gynecology appointment,’</i> Rey thought. <i>‘Just pretend it’s a check-up except he’s not going to be putting anything inside me. Oh god, inside me. Sexxxxxxxxxxxx… Oh man, I want him inside me so badly.’</i></p><p>When he started lasering, with his free hand on her abdomen pulling the skin taut, she found herself pleased that the pain hadn’t been too severe like her right armpit had.</p><p>In fact, it was much more tolerable.</p><p>Actually, it was <i>too</i> tolerable.</p><p>The pain was similar to… She never had a man do this to her, having only done it to herself, but the pain was similar to when she lightly spanked her own pussy, to curb herself from orgasming too quickly and prolong the experience of edging herself.</p><p>It was bad enough that she was already aroused at the sight of this man, but now, she could feel herself getting wetter down there as he lasered her bush away.</p><p>The heat of his hand that covered the entire span of her stomach, the tiny shocks the laser sent up her nerves, the sight of him in between her legs… They hadn’t even gotten to the inner part where she would have to hold herself <i>open</i> for him.</p><p><i>‘Thank god for the towel,’</i> she thought.</p><p>She clenched her eyes shut and tried to control her shallow breathing. It was too much. She tried to focus on a grocery list, things she had to do at work come Monday, what she would say to Rose after this session, what she should have for dinner tonight, the horrible state of the government, how this country was starting to fall apart. </p><p>But nothing worked.</p><p>Each snap had lit up her pleasure senses and gone straight to her clit. Pure pleasure.</p><p>When she felt his hand press down some more, his fingers pulling at her skin, she swore her clit felt the tugging too. She whimpered, shifting her legs enough for the towel to expose her to him, and then suddenly, the snapping stopped, and his hand was gone.</p><p>“Are you…?” he asked.</p><p>When the stinging began to fade, she opened her eyes and saw him peering up at her from between her legs, his face a little too close to her center, her towel now parted to the side of her.</p><p>She could so easily run her fingers through his hair and push his head down, burying his face, his lips, into her pussy. She could just— She held onto the sides of the robe to stop herself from doing just that.</p><p>“Am I what?” she struggled to say, her chest heaving.</p><p>His eyes held hers, his eyebrows raising up. “Are you turned on by this?”</p><p>And that’s when Rey wanted to die. Let the ground suddenly give way to an unexplained and unnatural pothole the size of her bed, and swallow her right up, never to be seen again. Open the hellmouth right underneath her.</p><p>Everything felt so loud and quiet at the same time. She could feel her brain shutting down, her vision getting hazy and starting to spin. Her face was on fire. Her body numb.</p><p>“I’m—I’m not,” she choked out, immediately bringing her knees together.</p><p> “You’re… you’re very wet.”</p><p>Her hands immediately flew to her face, shielding the embarrassment that blushed over her cheeks, as she groaned. What could she say to him?</p><p>Should she lie and say she had a medical condition, one where she was just always drenched and leaking, sopping everywhere whenever she spread her legs?</p><p>Should she ask for a towel so she could wipe herself up?</p><p>Should she ask for a break so she could rub one out really quickly and hope he didn’t notice when he returned to laser the rest of her hairs off?</p><p>Should she just quit and never return, and tell Rose that she was content with her cavewoman bush?</p><p>No matter what solution she thought of, nothing would explain this embarrassing moment.</p><p>“Oh god, I’m so, <i>so</i> sorry. I don’t know what’s happening. You’re very, <i>very</i> attractive. Too attractive, really, and the pain actually feels good to me in a weird way and it’s not for everyone, and my body is just reacting naturally to what it thinks is pussy spanking, and I can’t control it, and you’re really, really hot. Shit, I said that already. I’ve said too much. I’m so sorr—”</p><p>His hands wrapped around her ankles and held her legs apart. He cleared his throat, his fingers tightening around her.</p><p>
  <i>Crack!</i>
</p><p>Somehow, he had managed to grab the handle of the machine and quickly targeted one beam at her, in an area not too far from the hood of her clit. The immediate sting suddenly pushed a breathy moan out of her throat.</p><p>She whimpered, feeling herself grow even wetter as her pussy clenched at nothing. “Ben, I’m—”</p><p>He suddenly took off his goggles, placing the handle down. “Rey… I need you to tell me. Is this for me? Or is it really just a natural reaction to the laser, to the pain? If it’s a natural reaction, I’ll leave and get someone else to handle your treatments because I can’t—” He flushed. “But if it’s for me…” He trailed off.</p><p>She could feel herself shaking. She was so far gone already. She had already said too much. Hell, her pussy said too much for her already. She wanted him. Her pussy ached for him and she knew she was dripping even without touching herself. She knew what she must have looked like to him. Her pussy glistening, her nipples hard, her cheeks flushed.</p><p>“It’s for you, Ben. It’s all for you. You’re really—Ahh!”</p><p>He dipped the tip of his gloved finger into the pool of her slick, just lightly grazing against her, and then lifting his hand up to show her. “You’re so fucking wet, sweetheart.”</p><p>She really was. She had never been this soaked, this <i>horny</i>, before. “Please, Ben.”</p><p>“Please what?” Suddenly, this wasn’t the friendly professional that had walked into the office earlier. Ben was someone else entirely now. His lips were parted, his own cheeks just as flushed as hers, his jaw clenched tight, his eyes dark with need. When she looked further down, she could see his erection tenting through his scrubs.</p><p>She whimpered some more. She felt weak and at his mercy. “Please touch me, Ben.”</p><p>As soon as she said the words he wanted to hear, he ripped the gloves off of his hands. His finger trailed from her opening to her clit, gently pushing against it, sucking in his breath harshly at the contact of her moisture against his finger. Her knees went to snap close at the pleasure, but he <i>tsked</i> at her and held her leg open with his other hand.</p><p>“Such a naughty girl. Spreading your legs open, teasing me with your wet cunt.”</p><p>He then slapped her cunt. She yelped at the heat that bloomed. </p><p>“Pussy spanking, you say?” He grumbled out in amusement.</p><p>He did it again, and again, his hand connecting with her now puffy folds followed by soft caresses to ease the pain away. Her eyes rolled back as he spanked her pussy over and over with resounding smacks. She could almost hear the wetness pouring out of her, as if he was smacking it out of her vagina.</p><p>Rey pushed the rest of the robe off of her body and took her goggles off, dropping it to the floor. God, it was too hot; her body felt like it was on fire. She was going to internally combust, and this man was going to be the cause of it.</p><p>He growled when she revealed herself to him, his eyes taking in the sight of her entire body. He liked what he saw. Running his thick fingers along her folds, fondling her, he let out a soft growl as he smeared her juices all over her cunt. His fingers were completely soaked with her essence.</p><p>Rey’s legs began to shake; it was all too much. He had avoided touching her clit and she was already so sensitive now from his slaps. She wanted to cum so badly, but he wasn’t giving her what she wanted. He was getting her to the top, edging her to the point of no return, and denying her that release.</p><p>Suddenly, he pushed his index finger inside her. Rey let out a small scream, arching her back at the sudden intrusion. She was so slick that he had slipped in easily, but his finger was much thicker than her own that her walls struggled to accommodate him at first.</p><p>“You have to be quiet, Rey. You don’t want anyone to hear what we’re doing in here, do you?”</p><p>She shook her head furiously, shoving her fist into her mouth to muffle her sounds.</p><p>His index finger began to move in and out of her body, pulling more of her juices out of her. She never felt this good before with just a finger. Her own two fingers couldn’t even compare to his one. He then slipped in his middle finger, stretching her further.</p><p>“You’re so fucking wet and tight, Rey. Like a goddamn dream.”</p><p>She could hear how drenched she was, the depraved sounds of his fingers pumping into her pussy, squelching every time he pushed them back in. She was drooling all over her fist, like her pussy was on Ben’s fingers.</p><p>“Please, Ben. I want to touch you,” she pleaded. She wanted to touch him. She <i>needed</i> to touch him. Her fingers itched to touch him as he was touching her. She needed to feel his muscles, feel his skin against hers, feel if his heart was beating just as fast as hers was.</p><p>He removed his fingers and sucked them into his mouth, relishing the musky flavor. “You taste so damn good, sweetheart.”</p><p>Rey watched as he stood up from the stool, locked the door, and came around to her side, dropping the top of the table flat down. She could see how turned on he was; the thin fabric of his scrubs did nothing to hide the obvious tent. Judging from his physical size, she knew his cock had to be just as big as the rest of him. She reached out, palming him through his pants, feeling the heat radiate, and she found herself enamored with the hiss that came out of him. She had seen this in porno videos. Those damn massage videos. She could do this. They were practically doing this already.</p><p>She scooted further down, pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees, and sucked his cock into her mouth. She did it so quickly, her desire to please him winning out, that she barely saw his cock. Instead, she could <i>feel</i> just how big it was. It was heavy on her tongue, her mouth stretched so wide around it that she thought she was going to split her lip down the center, her nose buried into the hairs at his groin.</p><p>“Fucking <i>shit</i>,” he groaned out. He hadn’t been expecting that.</p><p>She bobbed her head, moaning softly, sending vibrations down his cock. When two of his thick fingers dipped back inside of her, she swallowed his cock deeper down his throat to muffle her own moans. If he hadn’t locked the door, if someone had walked in, they would find themselves magically transported to a porn film set; his fingers buried in her pussy and her mouth full of his cock.</p><p>Rey had never felt so dirty before, and she <i>loved</i> it. Public sex, who knew this would be a kink for her?!</p><p>“God, you’re so good at that. Fucking heaven, that mouth of yours.” With his free hand, he buried his fingers into her hair and began pumping his cock, using her mouth. She clenched her walls around his fingers, causing him to throw his head back with his teeth bared.</p><p>He pulled away suddenly, his fingers and cock leaving her. “Fuck. FUCK! What am I doing?”</p><p>Rey froze. Why was he stopping? Did he regret this? Maybe he was suddenly turned off by her pubic hair. It’s happened before; someone who seemed to be into her only to stop halfway because they couldn’t get past her natural body hair in the end.</p><p>Running his fingers through his hair, completely disheveled now, he frowned. “Tell me you want this, Rey. That <i>this</i> is okay. That I’m not crazy here. Tell me you want this as much as I do.” If Rey didn’t know any better, it sounded as if he was begging her, as if he were hoping she felt the same way he did.</p><p>She quickly sat up with all sincerity in her voice. “I want this, Ben. <i>I</i> want this. I wanted you since you walked in. Please.” She reached for his hand and gently sucked his fingers into her mouth, the ones that had been inside her, licking at her own juices.</p><p>That was all he needed. All he needed to break. “Oh, fucking hell.”</p><p>He pulled his fingers out of her mouth, his hands grasping her arms, and crashed his lips onto hers. It wasn’t a gentle kiss; he nipped, he sucked, he licked. His tongue slipped past her lips and devoured her and she didn’t care if it bruised. Didn’t care if his tongue came on a little too strong. Didn’t care that his nose dug into her cheek. Didn’t care that his stubble rubbed her upper lip raw. Didn’t care his chin pressed harshly against hers. She kissed him back just as ferociously, one hand buried into his luscious locks, the other wrapped around his back. She could taste herself in his mouth, could taste herself in her own mouth.</p><p>His hands slid down her arms and grabbed her ass, kneading her flesh. She whimpered against his lips, feeling his hard cock pressed up against her.</p><p>“You’re so fucking sexy. I’ve never seen anyone as sexy as you,” he groaned into her mouth. “Knew I had to have you.”</p><p>He settled her back down on the table and then pulled her bra down to her waist, not even bothering to remove it. He flicked his tongue against her rosy nipple while palming the other. He switched back and forth, lavishing his attention on her breasts, making sure neither was left lonely for too long. She wasn’t very big breasted, but he made her feel so desirable with the way he kept making deep rumbles in his throat as he tried to suck her whole breast into his mouth. He was going to leave such splotchy marks across her skin, and she loved it. She <i>wanted</i> to bear his markings on her.</p><p>“Ben!” she breathlessly moaned.</p><p>Finally rid of his pants, he pushed her down flat on the bed, going back to his original position from earlier on the stool and in between her legs.</p><p>“I have to taste you some more, baby. Gotta get you good and ready for me.”</p><p>He then proceeded to bury his face into her cunt, exactly where she had wanted him before. She nearly bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to prevent herself from screaming, her fingers tugging at his hair. </p><p>His tongue dipped in and out of her opening, sucking and slurping, drawing more liquid out of her. The tip of his nose pressed against her clit as his face shook back and forth, head bobbing between her folds; his nose never once leaving her clit. She was so close. She could feel something ready to erupt, fighting, clawing its way out of her. </p><p>He pulled away just slightly. She could see her juices covering the lower half of his face, practically dripping off his chin. “You’re fucking drowning me, baby,” he growled, before diving back in. His tongue continued to dip, his nose continued to rub, and two fingers pushed inside her, curling them upwards against that glorious spot.</p><p>And then she came and came, her orgasm seizing her body up, her eyes shut, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her legs closed around his head, clenching tightly around him like a steel trap, as he continued to draw out her orgasm. Even when he finally stopped pumping his fingers, when his nose lifted away from her clit, he continued to lazily lap at her opening, collecting her juices, causing her to shiver.</p><p>Her head lolled on the table as she struggled to keep her eyes open on him. She had never cum so hard before. If she were back at home, she would have already fallen asleep in a blissful state. She watched him get up from the stool as he slowly stroked himself to the sight of her. Even with his cock in his large hand, it still looked enormous. Was his cock fatter? Were his fingers fatter? At this point, they looked the same to her. His cock laid heavily in his palm, thick and dark, flushed with blood. She could see a vein running down the length, the head smeared with precum.</p><p>“I wish you could see yourself. Laid out like a damn goddess, perfect tits, wet cunt.”</p><p>She forced herself up into a sitting position, unhooked and tossed her bra to the ground, and pressed her lips against his, moaning softly at how soaked his face was against hers. He smelled and tasted like her.</p><p>“Fuck me, Ben. Please, I need your cock inside me.”</p><p>He pulled slightly away, his aroused expression washing over with slight worry. “Rey, I need you to know, I’ve never done this with anyone else. Here. At work. None of my clients. I’ve never—”</p><p>She smiled at his honesty; he was trying to tell her that she was special. “I believe you, Ben. I believe you. I’ve never done this either. Here. In a public setting. I’m—I’m clean. IUD. Haven’t slept with anyone in <i>so</i> long. Please, please.”</p><p>He groaned. “It’s like I dreamed you into reality. I’m clean too.”</p><p>He pulled the extension of the examination table and shucked off his scrub top, revealing the broadest chest Rey had ever seen. Tight muscles shifted beneath his pale skin, moles splattered here and there, and a light trail of hair leading down and surrounding his lower regions. He proceeded to climb, settling in between her legs as she laid back on the tiny bed. Holding his cock, he pressed the head against her clit, sliding it back and forth to tease her. Gently, he dipped the tip inside her opening and pulled out.</p><p>“Ben, please!” she begged.</p><p>He chuckled and then slowly inched his way inside, disappearing inside her cunt. She cried out as he stretched her open, pushing past the initial tight muscle. Burying his face into her neck, he let out a low growl at feeling her heat wrapped around him. Rey gasped when he fully rested inside her. Even her biggest dildo wasn’t as big as he was. If she hadn’t cum earlier, there was no way he would have been able to fit, despite how sopping she was to begin with.</p><p>With one hand gently wrapping around her neck, he rolled his hips, his cock never moving out, letting them both adjust. She grabbed his arm, the one around her neck, with both her hands, breathing hard in pleasure. His other hand trailed down her chest, past her stomach, and brushed against her clit. She could feel herself grow wetter at his caresses if that was even possible.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, searching at her face for any signs of discomfort.</p><p>She gave him his answer by grinning and kissing him.</p><p>His hips then pulled back and snapped, forcing a short yelp out of her mouth.</p><p>“You gotta be quiet, kid. You gotta be a good girl and stay quiet, okay?” </p><p>How much older was he? He didn’t look <i>that</i> much older than her, but hearing him call her <i>kid</i> and <i>good girl</i> lit a fire in her that she never knew she liked—Praise. Maybe it was because she didn’t get enough attention growing up, enough feedback, but listening to him refer to her as someone younger, smaller, followed by words of encouragement sent her spiraling. Ben didn’t know it at the time, but he might as well have bottled up all the <i>kid</i> and <i>good girl</i> into a needle and stuck it straight into her veins.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’ll be a good girl!” she rushed out quickly, almost maddened with want.</p><p>He continued on as if he hadn’t heard her. “I gotta fuck you now. I can’t hold it anymore. I gotta fuck you hard and you have to take it, okay? You can do that for me, right, baby girl?” he huffed into her ear.</p><p>She nodded helplessly, completely at his mercy at this point. He could do whatever he wanted to her. She’d let him.</p><p>He repeated the motion, his cock dragging against her walls, pushing, pulling, in and out. His fingers around her neck tightened as he fucked her harder and harder. She dug her fingers into his arm, trying to hold back her screams. But even if she stayed quiet, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass, his hips against hers, would have already given them away. Hopefully, someone would mistake it for snapping from the hair removal machine, but that was wishful thinking at this point.</p><p>He sucked at the skin at the base of her neck, determined to leave his mark on her, as he continued to pound her with his cock. “Pussy—so—good—Fuck!”</p><p>“You’re so big, Ben. Big—so big,” she choked out. “So full. I’m so fucking full.”</p><p>His fingers continued to stroke her as he pummeled his hips against hers. He could feel her getting tighter. “Cum for me, baby. I can feel you, getting—<i>fuck</i>—tighter. Cum for me. Cum for me, Rey!” he roared into her ear.</p><p>And almost as if on command, almost not because of the combination of his cock hitting that spot and his fingers on her clit, she bit down on his shoulder and cried as she came around his cock. </p><p>“Ben.” He fucked her through her orgasm.</p><p>“Ben!” Fucked her until her body trembled, and her legs quivered and shook.</p><p>“Bennnnn!” Fucked her until she gushed around him.</p><p>“Bennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!” Fucked her until she had to stop him because she couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>For a moment, they laid there, breathing hard, his lips gently nipping at hers. Rey was in a state of euphoria, her eyes closed, having cum twice already. She had never been so stimulated before, but Ben was still hard inside her; she didn’t know how he was able to hold himself back. </p><p>“Porn star,” she murmured.</p><p>“What?” he laughed out, as his fingers caressed her neck.</p><p>“You’re like a porn star.”</p><p>“How’s that now?”</p><p>“Big—big cock. Last long. Still hard. Came a lot. Words are difficult,” she panted out.</p><p>He grinned. “Trust me, baby. If it’s anyone who is a porn star, it’s you. I think—No, no, definitely, you definitely squirted.”</p><p>She opened her eyes. “Whaaat?”</p><p>She looked down and sure enough there was a pool of liquid underneath her. Their pubes were drenched and glistening. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’ve never done that before.”</p><p>Ben threw his head back and laughed. “Sweetie, are you apologizing for squirting? That was fucking hot. So fucking sexy. I’ve never made someone squirt before. Thanks for the compliment, kid,” he winked at her.</p><p>She shook her head in feigned disgust, but ended up giggling with him.</p><p>“Rey, do you think you have it in you for one more?” He brushed his lips against the skin of her neck, licking the sweat there.</p><p>“No, I’m all out. Nada. Tapped out. Done,” she breathed out. “But—but feel free to use me.”</p><p>She felt his cock twitch inside her when she said those words.</p><p>“Fuck, baby. I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe you let me fuck you like this.”</p><p>“Mhhhmm, I should be thanking you. I’m all orgasmed out right now,” she said, brushing her fingertips up and down his back.</p><p>“Do you mean it? That I can <i>use</i> you right now?”</p><p>“Ben, I don’t think I can even move, and I want you to cum. Use me. Whatever you want. Don’t worry about me; I’m <i>so</i> good right now. You just found out I like to be spanked a little down there. That should let you know how depraved and kinky I am. Green; I’m all <i>green</i>. Do what you need to do. Let go. Just… Just cum inside me.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~*</p>
</div>“Do what you need to do. Let go. Just… Just cum inside me,” she said.<p>Ben made an animalistic gurgle, a sound he’s not even sure he’s ever made before. He pulled out of her slowly, his cock dropping heavily with a thud, the tip landing in the pool of her juices on the bed.</p><p>Ben hadn’t been with many women before, but the little he had been with, none of them compared to Rey already. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about this. But he had never been with someone who was so… so… titillating, really. The women he had been with often needed lube, never being wet enough for someone his size, but Rey’s pussy practically drooled for him. It gushed, and left her so soft and lubed up that he slipped inside her so easily, yet somehow she was the tightest he had ever been with.</p><p>He climbed off of her, standing to the side. True to her word, Rey couldn’t move, so she allowed him to maneuver her until her feet hung over the side of the bed, her short height not allowing them to touch the ground. Laying on her stomach, on top of her squirt from earlier; her ass was presented in the air to him like a present.</p><p>He palmed her ass, feeling her flesh, her skin. Remembering what she’d told him earlier, he lightly tapped at her pussy with his hand. Rey couldn’t even lift her head in surprise, her head dropping over the opposite side of the bed, and only moaned. He grinned, spanking her once on each ass cheek, seeing the blood flush underneath her skin.</p><p>“God, you’re a beauty.” He then spanked her pussy lips, drawing out another mewl from her. From this angle and from the slapping ministrations, she was so puffy and pink, and glistening.</p><p>He had never been this turned on before. Never been this aroused for someone.</p><p>As soon as he had walked into the room and he saw her on the bed, he knew he was in trouble. Rey was absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking. She was slender but toned, and had smooth sun-tanned skin and a dimpled smile. Her face had a smattering of little freckles and it had made him curious to know if her body was covered in them too.</p><p>Luckily for him, he didn’t have to be curious for too long.</p><p>Being in such close range, seeing all of her—she had freckles everywhere. Her small, perky tits in that lace bralette—her matching lacy panties—smelling her arousal, he knew he was gone when he saw how soaked she was. She wanted him like he wanted her.</p><p>He tapped his cock against her pussy lips, smacking her folds lightly, teasing himself, before he pressed into her, shuddering at the return of her warm walls around him. She was so damn tight. Still so damn wet. He was already close to orgasming, but he wanted to prolong this as much as possible. He slipped out of her again, smirking at her soft whine, and continued to smack his cock against her. The tapping of the head against her puffy folds sounded so loud in his ears. He could feel her slick against his cock, occasionally seeing a strand of her juice connecting them like a web. Once he felt the tightness of his balls lessen, he knew he was off the ledge and ready again.</p><p>He then gripped her hip, his penis slamming back inside her, and began to fuck her earnestly all with the intention of using her body until he came. She was his fuck toy right now, letting him just use her, use her body, and not having to worry about her pleasure anymore but his own.</p><p>“You—feel—like a—fucking—dream—Rey,” he huffed out in between thrusts. His cock shiny and slicked with her cum. “Finding a girl like you, tight pussy, a <i>squirter</i>…”</p><p>He heard her whimpers in between her hisses as her hips banged against the metal frame of the table. He should stop, change the position, soften his movements, but his cock felt so good inside her. She said she wouldn’t be able to cum anymore, she said he could <i>use</i> her, and that’s what he was determined to do.</p><p>Every time he surged back inside her, his plunges driving her body into the table, she cried out. He could see her palms pressed against the bed, fingers curled, her legs quivering. Hearing the metal banging made him want to give it to her even harder. He wanted to ram himself so far inside her that he wouldn’t be able to get hard for days. As a result, Rey was unable to control herself, her volume. He was pushing, forcing, the sounds out of her.</p><p>“Can’t—stay—quiet?” He snickered between thrusts. He grabbed her panties from her robe, stuffed them into her mouth, and then wrapped his hand over her mouth. “You need to stay fucking quiet,” he hissed into her ear.</p><p>Ben wasn’t like this. This wasn’t him. He was typically a gentleman. A gentle and giving lover. Someone who brought flowers to dates, or soup if someone was sick. But something about Rey, about her enjoying getting her pussy spanked, her sucking him at his workplace, her squirting all over the place, unleashed something in him. He morphed into this dirty-talking, fucking machine all to please this woman, this sultry woman he didn’t even know, and he didn’t care one bit because she felt, and tasted like paradise. Something this euphoric couldn’t be wrong.</p><p>“God, Rey, you feel good. Your pussy feels so good around my cock. So fucking tight. So fucking wet. Such a fucking <i>good</i> girl, taking all of my big cock in you.”</p><p>She whimpered at his words.</p><p>He rutted his cock into her mercilessly as her plump ass bounced against his hips and his balls slapping against her. His hand, gripping her by the waist, held her in place as she took it like the good, obedient girl she was, her cries muffled around the panties in her mouth, covered by his hand.</p><p>With his forehead pressed against the back of her neck, his face buried in her soft hair, his hips faltered and finally, finally, <i>ecstasy</i>. </p><p>He let go and came, his cock spurting and coating her insides. Panting hard with a long, almost needy groan, he ground his cock into her, trying to milk all his cum out into her. She groaned, feeling warmth flood inside her, elated that he was able to use her to finish. His hand dropped from her face and she spat out the panties to the ground to take in a deep breath.</p><p>She turned her head, looking back at him. His face still pressed against her back, his hands on her hips, cock still inside, unmoving. He was so still.</p><p>She sniggered. “You good there?” </p><p>He didn’t answer. </p><p>“Ben?” She tried again. </p><p>When he didn’t respond again, she clenched her walls around him.</p><p>His body twitched almost violently in response. “Oh god, baby! Don’t do that. I think I’m going to die. No, I think I’m dying.”</p><p>She laughed and just laid there, dropping her head down again, enjoying his weight resting against her.</p><p>He chuckled breathlessly against her shoulder, almost sounding like he was crazy, high on euphoria, truly feeling like he’s in paradise. When he finally pulled out of her, his spent, glistening cock dangling in between his legs, he watched his cum ooze out of her. </p><p>If he wasn’t so spent, if he could get hard again, he’d fuck it back in her with his cock. But he couldn’t, his cock now soft, so instead, he used his fingers, lazily pushing it back inside her, coating her folds with it, covering her pubic hairs with it. He wanted her to leave with his cum all over her pussy. Rey moaned gently at his ministrations.</p><p>With the little strength he had left, he moved the sleepy Rey completely back onto the bed, first having wiped her stomach with his pants, then the puddle, and bunched it underneath her, so she wasn’t lying on a wet surface anymore. He sat down on the stool with a heavy breath, his legs weak, hunched over, and rested his head against her inner thigh.</p><p>“We didn’t finish my session,” Rey said, her eyes closed, trying to fight back the sleepy yawn.</p><p>Ben chuckled, still trying to catch his breath. “No, we didn’t... Guess I’ll just have to give you a make-up session.”</p><p>She hummed at him in acknowledgement.</p><p>“You know, you don’t need it though.”</p><p>She opened one eye at him in question. “Hmm?”</p><p>He eyed her naked body, seeing his claiming hickies all over her breasts and neck. “I like it. Your hair.”</p><p>Rey groaned. “You’re just saying that because I let you fuck me.”</p><p>He smirked. “No. Yes. I mean, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“You’re a laser technician who works at a hair removal center!”</p><p>“I know. Trust me, I know! All day, all I hear and see are women wanting to be bare down there.”</p><p>Rey scrunched up her face, too tired to hide her reaction, to the idea of Ben seeing other naked women.</p><p>He noticed her expression. “Rey, regardless if you let me or <i>didn’t</i> let me fuck you, I like my women with a bush. It’s very womanly. Seriously, it’s really sexy to me. In fact, I like <i>your</i> bush. I more than like your bush. I know we just met, and we know next to nothing about each other, but I like you. A lot.”</p><p>She felt a tightening in her chest, her brain on fire with his sweet words. But she found herself frowning instead. “I like you too. And I know I’ve just let you fuck me, but you haven’t even seen it in its natural state. It gets really long, like I could practically comb it, and it’s just out of control. Wild! Even David Attenborough would have some comments on it.”</p><p>He scooted closer, rubbing his cheek against the stubble of her cunt, breathing her in. In his best David Attenborough voice, he said: “It seems to me that the natural <i>cunt</i> is the greatest source of excitement; the greatest source of visual beauty; the greatest source of intellectual interest. It is the great source of so much in life that makes life worth living.”</p><p>Rey howled with laughter. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Ben smiled at her, nuzzling her cunt some more, before giving it a light slap. “I would never joke about your cunt, bush and all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are lovely, and always very appreciated. &lt;3</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/reveriemou">reveriemou</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>